


我不要你成为英雄

by kate0115



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115





	我不要你成为英雄

（一）

“啊，我马上赶过去。佩子的事情不要紧，我会吩咐手下小弟把她照顾好的。”九头龙冬彦一面说着，一面按下了手机上结束通话的按键。

在自家楼下，一位身着黑色正装带着墨镜的男人替他打开了车门。迈入车门的前一刻，他对那个男人说道：“我不在的这段时间，照顾好夫人。这段时间正是妊娠反应严重的时候，如果夫人出了什么意外，提头来见。”

那人点了一下头，然后替少主关上了车门。目送着黑色的轿车从自家门前扬长而去。

这是2025年的夏天。

这一年的夏天格外炎热，那样的热度倒是让他想起了贾巴沃克岛上的温热海风。掐指一算，今年距离从未来机关开发的新世界程序中醒过来已经过了十四年了。（注①）

为什么会在此时此刻想起那个让人一生都不愿意回忆起的地方呢？那是因为他刚刚接了一个电话。电话那头叫他去见面的，并不是别的人，而是十四年前和他在那个虚拟世界里出生入死的一个兄弟——日向创。

汽车在当地最大的一家医院门前停下了。他刚刚推开车门，就看到熟悉的友人从远处走来。他把黑色礼帽和墨镜一齐摘下，递给身边的跟班，然后就直直地朝对方走去。

有几年没见了呢？他暗自地揣测着。

大约是有四年还是五年了吧。

最初醒过来的五个人积极地参与未来机关复苏剩下十位绝望党的再生计划，五个人每天忙里忙外地跑着，帮忙照顾失去意识的同伴，喂饭、擦拭身体、清理排泄物——这样的事情他统统都做过。

后来大家纷纷都醒了过来，第一年醒过来的是澪田，接下来同年的八月份的后半夜，十神白夜也醒了过来，再后来则是2013年的3月初的某一天，小泉和西园寺像是约好了一样同时睁开了双眼。

然后沉寂了整整两年，弍大猫丸成为第五个醒过来的人。同年二月份，参与照看病患的左右田和一和索尼娅•内瓦曼德因为长期照顾病患而日久生情，决定举行婚礼。4月份下旬，度完蜜月的两个人决定移居回索尼娅所在的王国，并长期定居。

在这之后大家才发现，能够从新世界程序中苏醒的，全部都是案件中的被害者。而作为凶手的花村、边古山、罪木、田中以及几乎可以算是自杀的狛枝全部都没有苏醒的迹象。

从最开始的猜测，到最后的结论被证实过了整整两年的时光。——因为所有人都不愿意接受这个如同噩耗般的事实。但是随着时间的推移，再也没有人能够顺利醒过来的事实无情地被那个最糟糕的猜测证实，尽管没有人能够给出其中的原因。甚至连全日本最优秀的脑神经专家也无能为力。

而同样，随着时间的推移，每天都来探望同伴的人逐渐在减少，探望的频率也逐渐降低。直到2020年，每天坚持来看望这五个沉睡着的同伴的，只剩下九头龙冬彦和日向创了。

那个时候九头龙就常常一边小心翼翼地给佩子喂饭，一边在想，究竟是什么事情让日向创如此执着。

日向几乎包揽了全部的活，只把边古山佩子留给九头龙冬彦，似乎是有意而为之。——当然，这样的体贴正是九头龙求之不得的。

只是在闲暇之余，看到日向一个人工作的寂寞背影，他又常常想要去追问一番——“像是这样执着的照料着这几个人，必定是出于什么不可告人的原因吧？”

而事情的转折点出现在了2020年的12月。

花村辉辉本身体弱多病的母亲病危，经过一番抢救，勉强是救治过来了。但是身体极为虚弱，已经不能再去料理花村饭店。可毕竟是做母亲的人，哪怕是抱病在床，也无法忘却身在远方求学的儿子。原本家乡偏僻的花村一家得知花村失去意识的消息很晚，加之家里维持生计本就比较艰难，所以去探望儿子的事情就一直搁置了。

而今，终于因为生病而无法正常工作的母亲唯一的心愿就是见一见那个恐怕再也无法醒来的儿子。

还好上天不算太过无情，在她身体稍有好转的时候，她把家里的事情都安排好就出发了。这对母子总算是见上了最后一面。

伴随着十二月的风雪而来的花村母亲到医院后的第一个也是唯一一个恳求就是让她单独陪在自己的儿子身边几晚。当然医院方面并没有拒绝这样的请求。

而奇迹发生在花村妈妈到来的第二天早上——沉睡了将近9年的花村睁开了双眼。

无独有偶，在花村母子离开后的下一周的周二，刚刚入夜不久，九头龙照顾的边古山佩子在沉睡了长达九年以后，也终于醒了过来——维持着十七岁少女时代的容颜。

但是剩下那三个人——罪木、田中以及狛枝，依然静静地沉睡在那里。

他领着佩子离开办理完离院手续以后，就没再去过那个令人充满绝望回忆的病房。如今可谓是四五年后的第一次重新返回这个充满消毒水味道的地方，他不由得反感地皱了皱眉。

“你又瘦了。”望着眼前分别了四五年的日向创，他不由得这样说道。

阔别了几年，日向创比正当少年时又清瘦了不少。但挺拔的轮廓却和当年没有太大变化。脸上的神色凝重了几分，似乎带了经过风霜打磨后的成熟味道。

“你长高了。”对方回应道。

“长、长高什么的是多余的！”

他心想自己就算长高了还是比日向矮了半头，心里不由得平添几分怒火。

似乎是想起什么一般，九头龙又把话题重新转向了正途：“先不说这个，你叫我过来是说什么？在电话里听你的意思是……未来机关将要在半年后撤走剩下三个人的生命维持装置？”

“嗯。说是本身就是出于人道主义才救助的这批绝望残党，已经十几年过去了，对于仍然不见有醒来希望的最后三个人，他们准备在放弃提供人道主义救援。毕竟谁也不愿意继续干这种费力不讨好的事情。而且对于新世界程序的数据收集情况已经搁置了十几年，所以他们那天通知我说让我尽早办好对病患的转移手续。”

“可是狛枝和田中他们还……”

“啊，我知道，所以我才来问你，当初边古山……啊，不，如今已经该称为九头龙夫人了吧……她是怎么被你唤醒的。”

“好、好啦……你叫她佩子就可以了。”金色短发的青年嘟嘟囔囔地说道，似乎是有些不好意思。

“所以说，佩子她是怎么被你唤醒的呢？”

九头龙垂下了眼睑，并没有立刻回应他，只说道：“日向你为什么这么执着呢？”

被这么询问的青年起先一愣，然后无奈地一笑：“也……说不清吧。毕竟是同伴，总不能放着不管。”

听了对方的话，九头龙抬起了眼，目光笔直而犀利地朝对方投去，却没有说话。

金色短发的青年身为经历者，对这样的执着再清楚不过。若不是因为一份感情能够让人无法斩断的感情羁绊，那么面对着一具空洞无神的身体，又怎么可能坚持长达十几年之久。

就这样沉默了片刻，他将目光移开，轻声地说道：“……我的方法帮不了你。”

尽管心里第一时间就看透了日向的谎言，但如今毕竟经历一番人间事，早就不是当初正当少年那般鲁莽冲动，所以他并没有戳穿对方。

“你都还没说是什么方法，怎么知道能不能帮得了我？”

“罪木和狛枝已经没希望了，田中的话……应该也没有效果。所以只能这么耗时间等下去了。如果未来机关是出于财政预算的考虑的话，我倒是可以帮你出钱维持这三个人的继续在这里接受治疗，但如果是其他原因，那就……”

“你都还没说你唤醒佩子的方法是什么呢。”日向创打断了他，“对不起，我不能再等了。一定有办法的，既然你能够让佩子醒过来，花村母亲能够让花村醒过来，那么一定有办法的。”

“……你还是去问花村妈妈吧。我……”九头龙红着脸偏过头去，“我说不出口。”

“花村的妈妈我已经联络过了，去年去世了。而花村本人已经完全不记得当时发生了什么，所以只能靠你了。”

日向的话将他逼入绝境。

诚然，他并不是不能出力，但是在那之前，九头龙觉得自己要先确认一件事情——

“那么，我只想问你一句话日向。”他再次看向眼前那位曾经被他称作兄弟的人，“这三个人之中，是不是有你真的在意的一个人并且也同样在意你的人？”

听了他的问句的日向下意识地回避了他的目光。

 

 

（二）

十一月初，佩子即将临盆。正是九头龙家忙得不可开交的时候。

又恰逢大雪，天气极冷。九头龙家的这位少爷偏偏在这个时候心乱如麻。

不是因为佩子生产的事情，而是因为，后天，那三位同伴就要被撤走生命维持装置了。虽然再次为他们联系一家合适的医院将这三个人精心护理并不是难事。但是现在他们所处的医院是未来机关指定的专门接收人类历史上最大最恶的绝望事件中的伤残人员的医院。而且，当时从岛上将连通着那是个人神经意识的程序也被一并送交了这所医院，因此，轻易地转移医院而不考虑一并将连接三个人脑部神经的重生程序转移，绝对不是可取之策。

虽然谈不上对他们三个有多喜欢，但是毕竟这三个人无法醒来的一小部分原因也归结于自己的不肯出力。只是，要九头龙向日向老老实实地坦白自己在佩子醒来之前做了什么、说了什么，对于这个即使到了三十一岁也依然既好面子又嘴硬还容易害羞的别扭青年来说，实在是强人所难。

当然，这并不是全部原因。

或者说，比起另外的原因，这个原因实在是太微不足道了。

他站在落地窗边，望着纷纷扬扬落下的大雪，几度打算拿起手中攥紧的行动电话给日向创拨过去，但最后还是放弃了。

因为分娩前期的阵痛还不是很频繁，佩子目前的精力还算不错。大约没有人比她更懂九头龙冬彦，于是趁着自己丈夫叹气的当，她终于把憋在心里很久的话说了出来：“少爷，恕佩子直言，罪木、狛枝和田中的事情，总是不要留了遗憾才好。”

时隔多年，佩子竟始终不习惯改口称自己的丈夫为冬彦。开始的时候九头龙抗争了一番，未果，最后也索性放弃了挣扎。

“这些分寸我还是懂的。”九头龙将目光从冒着袅袅炊烟的远镇中收了回来，重新定格在身后的银发妻子身上，“只是，即使我下定决心告诉他你是怎么醒过来的，也未必就能奏效。与其这样，还不如一开始就不要给他这份希望。”

“但若是都没有连尝试一下就放弃，对于日向来说也太残忍了。”说到这里，银发女人不由得收了声——子宫收缩的阵痛开始明显起来，为了防止自己因为疼痛而发出叫声，她紧紧地咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“这也是我犹豫的原因之一。”九头龙冬彦说，“日向连自己的心境都不肯承认，那么即使我真的帮了这个忙，也绝不可能有半点成功的机会的。更何况，就算是他认清了自己的心境，大约也不太可能让那三个人醒过来。罪木、田中和狛枝选择死亡的执念，又不是因为他……”

当年，因为太过期望边古山佩子醒过来，他在花村辉辉睁眼的第二天就跑去问了主治医师究竟花村母亲做了什么，能够让花村这样奇迹般地重返人世。

主治医师当时无奈地一笑，将自己的大致猜测告诉了他。

这几个人之所以无法恢复正常是因为他们在潜意识里自愿选择的死去。

花村为了探望家里的情况、关心母亲而选择的杀人，为了回到父母身边而甘愿用自己的性命堵上这一局，尽管最后他输了，但也算是对这场无解的遗憾的最佳解答。

而边古山佩子选择为了保护自己最重要的少爷而死，亦是她心甘情愿且无所遗憾的选择；罪木为了自己疯狂爱着的那个人而甘心死去；田中眼蛇梦为了保护大家（注②）而决定杀人亦是无怨无悔；狛枝则是用自己的死亡换取绝望党的消亡并保护背叛者，所以死而无憾。

而花村妈妈的到来，无意中解开了这个无人能醒的谜题。

即便是执着面对死亡的人，一旦他执着赴死的信念被击溃，那么他就会醒来。渴望见到母亲最后一面的花村便是最好的例子。

当然一切只是医生的猜测。

得知了实情的二十七岁的他，抱着一丝渺茫的希望，在冬至的夜晚一个人站在了维持着十七岁容颜的佩子的病床前。

他记得那天尽管是满月的夜晚，却漫天乌云。冷清而微弱的月光透过乌云的缝隙直射过来，显得格外惨淡。

望着鼻翼有着细微翕动的少女，他慢慢地蹲下了身子。拨开遮盖着少女耳朵的鬓发，他将嘴唇凑了过去。多少年从未放下矜持的自己，终于慢慢闭上了双眼。

“佩子，我从来没有希望你为我牺牲自己的生命。”

“青梅竹马这么多年来，我从没想要过你成为我的道具。”

“如果这就是你进入九头龙组的命运，我曾发誓要亲手斩断这份枷锁。”

“所以，请你也醒来吧。给我一次机会，再给我一次机会啊……”

说道这里，他已经哽咽着不能再言语。可是他知道自己不能停。

“我爱你……从十几岁懂得男女感情之事起，就一直深爱着你。”

然后，就在他说完这段话，刚刚从边古山佩子耳边抬起头的时候，他在少女的脸庞上看到了可以称之为“希望”东西。

窗外遮住月光的乌云渐次散去。

……

他的思绪从那段回忆逐渐转向现实，然后他看到了自己妻子因为分娩前的阵痛而痛苦扭曲的脸。

“快！医生！医生！佩子她好像快不行了！”

看到一向不善表达自己情感的妻子此刻脸上的表情因为疼痛而变得如此丰富，他紧张得用最快的速度打开了卧室的大门，大声招呼着在门外等候的私人医生进入卧室。

佩子的生产过程很不顺利。胎儿体位倒置使得她在病床上努力了大约十个小时却仍然无法将孩子顺利从子宫内送出。而因为十个小时的连续奋斗，她早已全身大汗淋漓，精疲力竭。更可怕的是，这种情况很可能引起大出血。

站在门外等候的九头龙冬彦在得知佩子的危险境遇的时候才觉得这大抵是自己人生中最漫长的十个小时了。

那个时候他曾做出无数种假设。可是人性本身脆弱，成千上万种的可能性，唯独被他选择性屏蔽的是佩子会死去这一种。

他不想在迎来自己心爱的女人仅仅五年的日子里就再次失去她。那样的话，未免上天对他也太过不公平了。

可是，当医生推开手术室大门并带着焦虑的神色问出：“夫人和孩子只能保全一条性命，留哪一个”的时候，他才明白，上天和你开玩笑时是不会考虑你的心情的。

他望着门里触目惊心的诊室，目光对上了九头龙佩子的赤红色双瞳。尽管脸上失去了血色，女人的容颜依旧带着他自幼年起就熟识的那份坚定。

蓦地，他闭上了双眼，沉下一口气来，只说：“大人孩子我都要。”

接产的护士在旁边发出了嗔怪的声音：“这怎么可能？”

他却只是直直地望向主治大夫：“我相信佩子。”

“我明白了。我会尽量保全两个人的生命。”

等到产房的大门再度关上之后，他觉得自己仿佛松了一口气。佩子相信着他，他相信着佩子，那么一切便足矣。

他终于拿起了行动电话，从联系人目录里翻到了日向创的联系方式。

也许自己也该学学佩子，放下顾虑，直面自己的内心。就算是那个人不能回应日向又如何？至少自己应该把选择的权利交给日向。

在按下通话键的前一秒，一个打进来的电话打断了他的计划。

是个陌生的号码。

他不耐烦地咂了一下嘴，按下了接听键。

然后，日向熟悉的声音透过电话听筒传过来，撞击着他的耳鼓——“喂？是九头龙吗？我想清楚了，本来以为这辈子就这么陪在失去意识的他身边就好，可是没想到医院要把他醒过来的权利都剥夺了。这段时间一直强迫自己接受这样的事实，但还是不行，我做不到。对于我来说，田中他……”

下一秒，产房门内响起了新生婴儿啼哭的声音。

于是日向的后半句话淹没在婴儿的哭声里。

 

 

（三）

听完九头龙冬彦在电话那头的一席话，日向创终于明白了九头龙把一切隐瞒下来的前因后果。

根本就不可能救得了田中眼蛇梦，因为他坚定地选择直面死亡的原因是为了从江之岛盾子的邪恶计划中保护大家。带着这份心愿死去的人，必定是无憾的，也必定是……无法救醒的。

无论怎么看来，这都是一着死棋啊。

电话那头的九头龙听出了他的犹豫，反倒安慰起他来：“也许田中的死亡有什么隐情也说不定啊，你不要消极得太早。如果他要真是为了我们大家活下去才杀死的弍大，那么我们就想办法把大家都召集起来，总能想办法把大家期望他醒过来的心情传达到的。”

“几个小时以后就这三个人就要被转移到别的医院了，姑且不说左右田和索尼娅是否能赶到，我在报纸上看到西园寺好像前几天也安排了去美国的演出，还有佩子刚刚生产完，你和她也都不方便。”

“你可真是消极啊。至少我保证，我和佩子能在第一时间赶到。”

“……所以还是算了吧。”日向有些自暴自弃地总结道。

他的话音尚且未落，手机那边便传来了即使三十岁了还是比自己矮半头的青年的咆哮声：“你以为我终于鼓起勇气把我和佩子的事情告诉你是为什么啊？！”

“我……”

“你给我振作起来！你想想你坚持了十四年都一直陪在他身边，最后时刻又在犹豫什么？”

“但是，这不是犹豫不犹豫的问题。”

“放弃拼搏一把！失败了又怎样？如果不好好利用最后的机会尝试一下就放弃，那我不得不说我看错你了，日向。”

大约是这样的日向让他想起了十四年前因为自己的几度犹豫而错过边古山佩子的事情，又大约是身为朋友的他看不惯日向创沿袭自己的路线错过一个对自己来说很重要的人吧，已经学会隐忍的九头龙冬彦不由得动了真情。

金色短发的青年越说越生气，最后索性把电话听筒往沙发上一摔。

日向听到电话那边因为断线而突如其来的忙音，愣了几秒，然后才默默地挂掉电话。

一面把手机放入衣服口袋里，他一面想，是时光把他的希望和勇气打磨光了吗？

不，并不是这样的。

心底的一个回音果断地否决了他。

是从十七岁那年自己就……

十七岁那年，带着十五岁记忆的他和大家打成一片。对待每个人都很温和的他，唯独在意的是那个人。贾巴沃克岛上，目光不知追随了那个人的背影多少次，可终究还是无法坦率地面对自己在意着他的心情。

如果不是因为要给这三个人转移到其他医院这件事发生的话，他想自己是要把这份感情带进坟墓的。

但是连九头龙这个一直被自己认为不成熟的家伙都开始骂自己了。看来，在感情方面果然自己是个连九头龙还不如的笨蛋。

他无奈地苦笑着，心想自己既然都已经做到了这步田地，自己索性就最后抗争一下吧。

然后，他拨通了未来机关的电话。

拜托了苗木诚找未来机关相关负责人将转移医院的事情延后一周后，他又要来了记录着当年新世界程序里十六个人二十一天生活实况的录像带。然后便是几天几夜的未曾合眼——他打算仔细地把追踪着每个人在草莓屋的行程的录像带看一遍。

然后，当录像播放到十五岁的自己拖着摇摇欲坠的身体步履蹒跚地朝终极死亡之间走去并被七海千秋拦住后，他按下了暂停键。

如果不是通过监视器的角度，他并不会发现在自己和七海没有注意到的走廊拐角有一个黑色的身影。

将图像放大并用图像处理软件处理后，他才看清，那个黑色的身影是田中眼蛇梦。

然后，他感到自己的心脏不明所以地猛然收缩。

啊啊，是田中。

这样交织着酸涩和苦楚却又带着甜蜜的兴奋的感觉再次漫上心头，不止是因为他找到了解开这场谜题的关键点，更是因为那个熟悉的身影再度让他回忆起多年来从未放下的感情。

那个满嘴中二话语却意外温柔的人。那个自恃清高却默默守护大家的人。那个连赴死都如同英雄的人。

那个让自己十几年都无法忘却的人啊……

直到凝视着他骄傲地赴死的那一刻，他才意识到自己的眼中早已容不下他人。那天从学籍裁判的密室里走出的时候，他只觉得自己内心混沌，像是失了魂魄一般。

他在田中眼蛇梦光荣赴死的刹那间，恍然意识到自己对他的感情、自己对他无时无刻的在意是仰慕，是敬重。

亦是爱。

他直到那时才意识到自己的感情，可是一切已经晚了。

感情错位，斯人已去。英雄此生注定要沉眠。

而今目光再度追随着那个挺拔的身影而移动，只是心境不再相同。

他强迫自己再度将注意力转移到对事件的调查中。

大概是那个时候的自己因为过度饥饿导致神经太过衰弱，所以并没有发现身后的他吧。可是，他为什么会出现在那里？是那个时候同样打算去终极死亡之间的他因为看到自己所以躲起来了吗？

但是日向心里明白，田中完全不需要这样。即使撞上了这样的自己，他也完全有理由解释说自己只是个路过的。因此他的躲藏必定有别的理由。

那么这个理由又是什么呢？

带着这样的质疑，他再度将鼠标移向播放器的播放按键。

出乎他意料的是，在他和七海离开现场以后，田中并没有进入终极死亡之间。他在走廊的原地凝视着日向和七海离开的地方定定地站着，不知是在发愣还是在思考。就连破坏神暗黑四天王也都呆呆地望着一反常态的主人。

此时此刻的日向是多么渴望再度看到背对着摄像机的对方脸上的表情啊。

他是带着怎样的心情看到那样的自己朝着终极死亡之间走去的呢？

他是带着怎样的心情望着自己被七海叫住的呢？

他是带着怎样的心情站在原地发愣的呢？

有那么一瞬间，日向觉得自己真是恨死了摄像机的摆放位置以及那该死的分辨率。

几分钟过后，视频里的田中终于动了动身子，然后日向才发现，田中回过头的原因是因为另一个让他觉得意想不到的人出现在视频的画面里——弍大猫丸。

原来两个人之间的交涉竟是发生在这个时候。

“是他吗？让你困扰的人是日向吧。”

弍大的声音出乎意料地带有些意味深长。

“笑、笑话。本王岂会对区区一介凡人动心！”

啊，是那熟悉的动作，田中将紫红色围巾往上一拉，然后移开了原本和弍大对视的目光。

多少次梦境里出现过的他的姿态。而今再度尽数呈现于眼底。

“那家伙确实是一个好孩子，温柔、体贴，懂得用一颗包容的心去对待周围的每一个人。人也还算聪明。哈哈哈，不愧俺看中的人。”

“……”

见田中不说话，弍大又补充道：“可是连日向这样的人也要再黑白熊那家伙的折磨下险些变成了杀人凶手了吗？……在这样下去恐怕大家要么会活活饿死，要么会自相残杀。”

在田中持续的沉默中，日向发现自己头一次看到这位被称为超高校级的饲育委员的少年脸上的表情变化得如此丰富——无论是听到弍大提及“日向”这个名字时田中有意无意的脸红着别开视线否认，还是听到弍大称赞自己温和时，田中有些惊讶地将目光移到对方脸上；抑或是当弍大感慨自己也险些成为杀人凶手的时候，田中再度将目光移开，眉头紧锁地闭上双眼。

都是一个他所没见过的田中眼蛇梦的另一面。

他的每一个情绪变化全部和“日向创”有关。

是否在那个人心中，自己也是重要的存在。

然后，在短暂的沉默之后，他看到田中像是下定了决心一般再度睁开了眼睛，看向对面那个高大的男人：“……喂。”

“什么？”

“弍大猫丸哟，和本王订下决定着生死荣辱的血之契约吧。让吾与汝成为这次动机的祭品，代替那群蝼蚁之辈迎接死亡的洗礼吧！”

“哈哈哈，求之不得。”听闻对方挑战的弍大猫丸笑得爽朗，“这次的舞台也该轮到俺该出场了。”

“成为本王的猎物吧！尽管尝试着从本王布下的法阵中逃脱走吧！凡人。”

“啊，如果是为了从黑白熊和这股邪恶的势力中守护无辜的人，俺接受你的挑战。”弍大说道，然后露出了严肃的神情，“希望你的一时决定，不只是为了日向一个人。因为若是这样的事情让日向那小子知道了，以他的性格，估计会背负一辈子也无法释怀。”

抛下这句话，身材魁梧的经理人转身离开了。

然后，在弍大离开现场整整一分钟后，日向听到了一句他这辈子都不会忘记的话——“……做出这样的决定，怎么可能不是为了日向。”

听完愣在原地的田中最后的喃喃自语，日向创颤抖着从计算机屏幕前站了起来。

将还在播放实况录像的笔记本电脑甩在自己的卧室的床上，他抄起外套就冲出了门外。

他要去见那个人。

那个为了保护大家而甘愿牺牲自己的人，那个为了保护自己而甘愿自我牺牲的人，那个明明能活下来回应自己感情的人。

那个叫田中眼蛇梦的人。

 

 

（四）

如果没有七海的阻拦，如果没有你的挺身而出。

本该成为杀人凶手的是我。

可是这样的我却被你救赎了。

 

 

如果一切可以重新再来一次。

我不要你成为英雄。

我不要你为了救赎那样的我而死去。

我不要你为了让大家活下去而牺牲自己。

 

 

我只要你抛下大义、平平凡凡地活下去。

我只想要你明白，我对你也……

 

 

（五）

当他赶到病房的门口的时候才发现大家都到了。左右田和花村并排坐在走廊里似乎在聊天，小泉和西园寺站在窗边看风景。弍大和终里在走廊尽头的大厅里以最小幅度“过招”叙旧。而索尼娅、澪田则围着刚刚生产完的九头龙佩子和她怀中的婴孩。十神还在大快朵颐地吃着披萨。其乐融融的画面让他想起了在再生程序中初次见面时的景象。

唯独少了那个人。

在他的意识还没转换过来的时候，一个比他矮了半头的身影撞得他向后趔趄了半步。

“日向你来了啊！”九头龙冬彦的语气并不像是在打招呼，“快帮我把那只仓鼠给抓住！”

“仓鼠？”

“别磨蹭了，那边！快！”

“……医院不能随便带这些宠物入内吧？”

“我知道啊，这不是想着也许田中醒不过来的原因可能是他那个什么‘四大天王’不在身边吗？所以我才在把所有能联系到的人都叫来的同时也买了四只仓鼠。”

原来这个刀子嘴豆腐心的笨蛋背着日向联系了所有人还顺带买了四只仓鼠冒充破坏神暗黑四天王。

“行了不和你多说了，一会给你介绍我儿子啊！”眼看猎物就要消失于视野的九头龙一咬牙径自追着唯一的一只从笼子里逃出的“漏网之鱼”跑开了。

和九头龙分别的他继续往前走，坐在走廊里聊天的左右田见到他的到来后，站了起来。

“好久不见。你瘦了啊，日向。”

左右田和以前变化不大，只是把头发剪短并染回了黑色。身上穿的是得体的正装——毕竟也是做王女丈夫的人了。只是，他咧嘴笑的时候，那一嘴鲨鱼牙齿还是那么让人印象深刻。

“你倒是没怎么变嘛，婚后生活还好吧？想养三个孩子的目标达成了没？”见到左右田以后，不知怎的，想要调侃他一下的心情愈发明显。

“这你可问住我了……”左右田露出了欲哭无泪的熟悉表情，“索尼娅她哪里都好，就是不肯多要孩子。这回她又对这次救醒田中异常执着。哎，要是田中醒过来了，我就又要担心自己戴绿帽子啦。”

“不会的。”听了老朋友的抱怨，日向不由得笑了出来，“如果田中醒过来的话，我会负责看好他的。”

“啊，真不愧是被我当做好朋友的人啊！”左右田露出了放心的表情，但是下一秒，似乎是反应过来了什么，左右田睁圆了双眼，“等等！你会‘负责看好田中……’日向你对田中……难、难道？！”

然后，当他正斟酌着词句打算回答左右田的时候，门口的小泉回过头来，朝着大家喊道：“狛枝他醒了！”

人群哗然。

大家的注意力迅速被这一令人惊讶的喜讯所吸引，除了日向以外的所有人纷纷停止了手头的活动，朝狛枝的病房走去。

躺在床上维持着的少年容颜的狛枝凪斗睁开了双眼。但似乎是因为躺了整整十四年，意识刚刚回来，还无法说话。

日向心底不禁感叹，这家货真不愧是超高校级的幸运，本身大家这次齐聚一堂帮忙是为了唤醒田中，没想到这家货也跟着沾了光。（注③）

然而他却从朝着狛枝病床走去的人流中抽身出来。

无论狛枝那边的事情有多么大的诱惑力，都始终赶不上已经压在他心头的事情。

田中……

在他正欲推开田中眼蛇梦病房白色大门的时候，捉住了那只伺机溜掉的仓鼠的九头龙气喘吁吁地跑了回来，看到逆着人流走出来的日向，气还来不及喘匀的金发青年问道：“出什么事情了吗？”

“听说狛枝醒过来了。”

“诶？！真的吗！……你不去看看嘛？”

想到那个和自己结了孽缘的老友，日向露出了一丝无奈：“还是算了吧，就算我不去看他，他一会儿恢复得差不多了也会自动找上我的。”

“哈哈哈……说得也是。”九头龙说，然后表情一转，“说起来你这是要去看田中……？”

听到那个名字，日向先是一愣，又是一笑：“是啊。”

“呃……其实，刚才捉仓鼠太着急了，我忘了告诉你……”九头龙的注视着他的双眼中竟流露出一丝不自在。

“什么？”

“没、没什么……你还是去吧。”

见到九头龙一副顾左右而言他的样子，日向不禁追问了下去：“到底怎么了？”

九头龙看了他一眼，又迅速把目光移向了窗外，始终不肯再把目光重新移到日向的脸上：“也没什么，你知道我背着召集大家的用意吧？”

“嗯，我明白啊。不是让大家一起试试能不能唤醒田中么？”

“哎……你说得没错，不过在你过来之前，我们已经依次都试过了。无效。所以，那个……”九头龙红着脸再次看向他，“我不是有意扫你的兴啊！我、我的意思是……我本以为索尼娅能让他醒过来的……”

最后一句话声音小得像是耳语。

但日向停在田中病房门把手上的手终究还是转动了起来，然后“啪”的一声，门被打开了。

九头龙见状只是叹了一口气，也没再多说什么，便转身朝狛枝的病房走去。

因为已经快到傍晚，因此并没有开灯的病房内显得十分昏暗。

日向将门反锁上，顾不得开灯，就朝放置田中的病床前走去。已经是再熟悉不过的地方，已经是再熟悉不过的人。这十四年来，那个人的表情就没变化过，所以他即使闭上眼睛也能想起来那个人的那副无知无觉的睡容。

他在他的床边伫立良久。在昏暗的光线下，久久地凝视着那张被夕阳染成藤黄色的田中的脸。然后，他在田中的床边坐了下来。

在这个只有两个人的空间里，他终于说道：“田中，你能听到吗？不，无论你能不能听到，如今我也必须把内心的话传达给你。”

“那个时候，我的确是隐约萌生了杀意。七海是制止了当时的我，但是我知道，如果没有你和弍大的牺牲，大概我还是会选择杀人的吧。”

时光仿佛回到了十四年前。

十几岁的少年的日向坐在田中的病床前。彼时的他还身着那件洁白T恤，脸上还挂着少年时代的青涩。

隔壁，大家正在为了狛枝的事情吵闹着、欢呼着，仿佛这一切正发生在贾巴沃克初岛酒店餐厅旁的旧馆里十神举办的聚会上。

尽管聚会的气氛正热烈，可是他却无心参与。

心下难得的宁静。

却也并不是真正的宁静，那种被炽热情感席卷的状态和强迫自己镇定自若的状态相互交织的感觉让他觉得难以用语言来形容。

他深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

“我进入终极死亡之间的理由和你不一样，我承认自己那时只是被饥饿和绝望冲昏了头脑。”

“可是，即使是这样……即使是这样，你还是救赎了这样的我……”

“对不起……我真是个笨蛋。用了整整十四年才发现真相。”

“我明白你的心情，我明白你宁愿双手染血的是自己，也不愿那人是我。因为我……也对你抱有同样的心情。”

他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，紧张得已经不能自已，连话音都带了抖。

“我知道一直追寻着你的背影的自己，没有道理能够赶得上那样从容的你。”

“可是即使是这样，我还是不想让你死去。我知道今天说这话已经太迟了，但是我不能再忍耐了！我不想再后悔了！我不想让你独自一人背负着我的罪孽，背负着大家的命运而死去！”

“因为我爱着你！我知道这个理由的确很卑鄙。但是即使是这样，我还是不想让你成为英雄，我只想你活下去！为了我而活下去。”

“……所以请你也醒过来吧，因为我们彼此相爱。”

把自己全部心情尽数吐出的日向十分不安的凝视那个依旧是少年模样的人的容颜。但是他沉默地望着对方一段时间，对方丝毫没有睁开双眼的迹象，甚至连表情都没有任何变化。

每一秒都是那么煎熬。

随着时间的推移，他感觉到自己的心在逐渐被抽空。

已经放弃希望的他慢慢地站起身来准备离开。

然后，就在他扶着病床站起来的那一瞬间，他看到折射着夕阳余晖的眼泪从田中眼蛇梦的眼角滚落。

在夕阳沉没在远山的剪影前的最后一秒，望着田中的日向创的拧紧的眉心终于散开，在他露出笑容的同时，脸部绷紧的线条柔和了下来。

因为他明白，哪怕告白迟到了十四年，但是，下一刻，带着十五岁记忆的田中眼蛇梦和三十一岁的自己，终将相遇。

 

 

END


End file.
